I want you next to me
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Sakura is worried sick about Sasuke who is in a very dangerous mission. They both have to solve their points before something bad happens to one of them.


**Here's a small story I made a long time ago. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I Want You Next To Me**

Sakura Haruno was staring at her TV at 3am. The young Kunnoichi was waiting for her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, who was suppose to come from a very important mission, but he hadn't come yet. She looked at the clock and sigh, she was getting worried. She knew he was an anbu and that was he's job. But she still worried about him. It worried her that Pain, Kohan and Zetsu were after him because he betrayed the Akatsuki for Konoha to be with her, and she didn't know how many more enemy's he had around that could get him killed.

She started to drift of when she heard the room's door open. She already pissed, he knew she didn't like when he was out late. She felt how he went right next to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She could smell the blood in his clothes and skin. He went up to the closet and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He didn't come out after a couple of minutes. He slowly made his way to the bed and lay beside her. "I know you're awake... and I'm sorry that I'm late" He whisper as he wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"You know how worry I get" She whisper back as she tried to get away from his hold but even so he was stronger that she was.

"Saku-chan this is my job... you know I don't like this mission but I have to do them" Sasuke said.

"Why? Why do you have to put yourself in danger?" Sakura asked angrily. She started to feel the tear building up in her eyes, the thought of her Sasuke drop dead in one of those missions broke her little fragile heart.

"Because they need me Saku-chan... you know that" Sasuke said softly.

"But why did you have to become a anbu why couldn't you just stay a Jonin like Kakashi-san, Kiba-san or me?" She asked. By now tears were running down her cheeks soaking the bed beneath them.

"Because the village needs Anbu black Obs Saku-chan! All I want to do is keep this village safe for you, so you can be safe" Sasuke said.

"I am safe; I can take care of myself. I am a ninja as well and I feel worried and alone every time you leave" Sakura said.

"Saku-chan please understand me, I know you can take care of yourself even if it really hard for me to understand it sometime. But you have to understand that I love you and I feel that need to protect you, even if you don't need to. When I was a jonin and we went on mission together it killed me to watch you fight beside me, and I felt that I couldn't help you. That's why I got myself in the anbu black ops. To protect you in some way" Sasuke explain as he hugged her.

"I love you" Sakurawhispered.

"I love you too Saku-chan... more than I should... I love you more than my own life" Sasake said.

"Understand me... every time you come home late, hurt. It kills me. I don't want you hurt. I don't want you to die before we can have a family" Sakura said.

"I won't die... I won't leave you alone. I promise" Sasuke said.

"You can't promise that... not while you're doing those missions" Sakura said.

"I can... I'll do whatever I have to, to keep that promise" Sasuke said. Sakura sigh and hid her face in his neck inhaling his scent. He smelled like dirt and sweat but at the same time he smelled sweet. She traces her nose around his really good form muscles and leaving kisses here and there.

"Sakura... I have something to ask you" Sasuke said.

"Yes?" She asked without looking up at his face.

"Please look at me" He said and she did. A gasp escapes her lips as a golden diamond ring appeared right in front of her face. "Sakura Haruno... will you marry me?" He asked smiling at her. Once again she felt the tear building up in her eyes but this time, they were happy tears.

"Yes" She said with a grin. Sasuke grinded as well and slip the ring in her finger and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I can't wait to call you mine and no one else. I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke whispered. And with that the two lovers, who were now soon to be husband and wife slept in each other arms. Happy that no matter where they were they loved each other and they would always be with the other, because that's how their love and life is.

* * *

Thank You for reading and please review


End file.
